powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rex Thomas
This character was created by Superjokertv. Rex Thomas is a mutant from the year 3000 and the Time Force Gold of the Time Force Rangers, as well as the former villain Tempest. History Early Life Time Force The mission was to capture Ransik, who escaped to the year 2001 and seemingly murdered Alex, the original Time Force Red. The rangers go to the year 2001 to capture Ransik. He also meet Eric, a friend of Wes, who becomes the Quantum Ranger. Wild Force Rex arrive with the other Time Force rangers from the future, bringing Ransik and Nadira with them. He track down the Mutorgs, and Ransik manages to destroy their mutant halves. This allows the 12 Rangers to destroy the trio. However, a side-effect of Ransik's action is that he is now completly human and the Rangers and their friends celebrate on the Animarium. Operation Overdrive After Thrax, son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, was freed, he recruited all the villains who have been searching for the Jewels of the Corona Aurora — Flurious, Moltor, Kamdor, Miratrix, and the Fearcats Mig and Benglo, to unite with him temporarily. By severing their connection to the Morphing Grid forever, the temporary Evil Alliance destroyed the Rangers' powers, and Andrew Hartford couldn't fix their destroyed morphers. They used their gentically enhanced skills in an attempt to defeat the villains, but fared no better, so the Sentinel Knight recruited six Rangers from the past — Kira Ford, Xander Bly, Adam Park, Bridge Carson, Tori Hanson and Rex Thomas, to replace the Overdrive Rangers until their connection to the Morphing Grid was restored. The Retro Rangers head him off in the DriveMax Ultrazord and Flash Point Megazord, but were overpowered, and DriveMax Ultrazord loses an arm in the battle. Confronting the "Evil Alliance", all 11 Rangers morphed and battle the villains. Adam battled Thrax. Bridge and Mack teamed up to defeat Flurious. Dax, Will and Xander defeated the Fear Cats. Tori and Rose battled Moltor and his Lava Lizards, and Kira and Ronny teamed up against Kamdor and Miratrix. Tyzonn was able to destroy the newly revived Vulturus and Flurious's Chillers. To finish the battle, the Sentinel Knight arrives in his Cyborg form and destroyed Thrax, and then joined the Rangers in defeating the rest of the villains, the villains then retreated. Super Megaforce While Prince Vekar invaded the Earth, he teams up with Tommy who begun uniting the Power Rangers that preceded the Megaforce. In between the event, he made brief contact with the Megaforce to give them his Ranger Key. When Emperor Mavro invades Earth, Rex and the Legendary Rangers fight Mavro and his allies. Emperor Mavro was defeated. But the remaining thousands of XBorgs still stand. Rex and all the existing Power Rangers then met up with the Mega Rangers. After the demise of the XBorgs, Rex shook hands with Noah and teleported off along with Tommy and the Legendary Rangers. Genetic Power(s) *'Telekinesis:' Rex can move objects with his mind. At first, he cannot completely control it usually ending up injuring himself in some fashion or accidently hitting someone. By the end of Time Force, he now has better control and is able to move objects with ease, as also seen in Once A Ranger. *'Super Strength:' Rex can lift objects up to several tons, but his strength limit is currently unknown. *'Enhanced Hearing:' Rex is able to hear things that others cannot, as even the most minute sounds are audible to him. *'Invisibility:' Rex is able to become invisible. *'Super Speed:' Rex can move and react at incredible speeds, everything in normal motion appears to slow down to his perspective. His exact speed limit is unknown. *'Teleportation:' Rex is able to transport himself to any location, be it long or short distance. He can also transport objects and other people with him. *'Energy Blast:' Rex can release an energy blast from his body. He first demonstrated this ability during Legendary Battle, sending a shockwave knocking down many XBorgs, before collapsing to the ground. Time Force Gold Zords *Time Flyer Gold *DriveMax Ultrazord (Temporarily) Arsenal *Chrono Morpher **Gold Time Force Power **Chrono Blaster **Chrono Sabers **V-Gold *Drive Detector (Temporarily) *Gold Vector Cycle *HoverTek Cycle (Temporarily) Ranger Key The Gold Time Force Ranger Key is Rex's personal ranger key. This key was in the possession of Rex, before being handed over to Noah Carver (Super Megaforce Blue) and is the first of the Extra Ranger Keys to be seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. Behind the scenes Portrayal *When Rex is morphed, his suit actor was Steven Blum in the US footage. *His gold suit actor in the Sentai footage was Naoki Ōfuji. Category:Gold Ranger Category:Male Category:Post-Zordon Era Ranger Category:Retro Rangers Category:Historic Rangers Category:Extra Ranger Category:Rangers with Superpowers Category:Anti-Hero Category:PR Villains Category:PR Villains turned Good